Steal This Wiki
WELCOME Table of Contents Thanks for visiting Steal This Wiki, a collaborative update and rewrite of the great and infamous Abbie Hoffman's seminal work, Steal This Book. A guide about everything, from ways to survive or entertain yourself in the major cities of the world, to free medical care, including dealing with pregnancies, to revolutionary skills and homemade defense/disruption tools, such as explosives, or public speaking and distribution of free media, even learning to cook. The value of this book could never be overstated, that goes double for this wiki. ---- Steal This Wiki '''used to be located at http://wiki.stealthiswiki.org/. Unfortunately, it was taken down at the end of 2011. Fortunatly, the entirety of it was archived as a static copy, but it saddened me to see great amounts of work and research be left sitting on a unstable, unchangeable, dropbox file. In fact I was really surprised to discover that no other Steal This Wiki reboots existed. A wiki is exactly the kind of thing Steal This Book was meant to be written on, something that '''everyone can help build and change and update information on. If a wiki isn't one of the best representation of what Racialist/Anarchist/Yippie values are, then I'm sure it was something that was already fucked up by one of those great greedy bastards from mars already. Right now most of what we are doing is rehosting the old pages here and connecting links, a pretty easy job frankly. Right here is the link to the dropbox, and here is a simple guide to making sure the page conforms to guidelines. Soon enough though we'll be in the real work of bringing the book compleatly up to date, and writing whole new articles and guides. ---- Our project is divided into the three same categories Hoffman's book was. This doesn't mean that new sections can't be added though. I'd like to put in info on the many kinds of societies, or methods of living after a revolution. * Survive is a primer on basic level survival in tough times. Here, you will find information on everything from how to eat on the cheap, getting through high school, living on the street, knowing about drugs, and much more! * Fight is an advanced skills section for use after you have gotten your survival needs taken care of. Topics range from use of firearms, leadership skills, good use of the internet, getting the hell out of dodge, and even petty theft if you are desperate or crazy! * Lastly, Liberate is a section on individual cities written from a free spirit's viewpoint. If you are stuck in a small town going nowhere and want to leave for adventure, Free Cities may have some good information for you! ---- Read it! You can browse the always-improving wiki online or download it in book format to your computer and print and bind a hard copy. If you're feeling nostalgic, you can also read the original. But there is still lots of work to do! Featured Great Articles * Parkour The urban sport that not only keeps you in good shape but turns you into a acrobatic, cop and bad guy evading ninja. * Camping When the homeless shelters are being oppressive assholes and there is no money to pay some asshole landlord, grab a cheap tent and live in the wooded patches! * Free Land Updated a while back with even more information about free land. ---- Write it! We look forward to seeing what you can contribute to the project. Just take a quick look at our guidelines and then jump in editing and expanding. Or discuss the project, and related issues. Be sure to keep up with all the latest edits and changes on the Recent Changes page where contributors communicate and you can see what we are working on. You can also help by getting the word out. You can tell others about the site, email out copies of the book, make it available for download in new places, give print copies to friends or others, leave them in libraries, or quote material in new work. Throughout the wiki, you may find some typos or sentences that are out of place. Some of our contributors may be using shoddy smart phones or ancient laptops with no spell check. Or they may have more enthusiasm than writing skill. If you see something like this, correct away! ---- Latest activity Category:Browse